wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrikae ak-Kephira
=Appearance= Lyrikae is relatively tall for a Stygian female, standing 5 feet 8 inches tall. She has the dusky skin common to all of her race. Numerous scars and marks can be seen all over her body, if one were to see her nude -- scars and marks garnered, for the most part, in her service to Set. A pair of black fanges are tattooed on her face, extending from above each eyebrow, to beneath her chin. Her eyes interrupt both marks. These marks occasionally flash or glow briefly when she is invoking the powers of Set. Viewing her topless, one would note that she also has the Mark of Set tattooed from chest to neck: twined serpents that wind from yawning fangs over her nipples to sleek tails that end on her neck. Her body is well-toned, with very little excess fat. This is a result of a mixture of her abusive past, and more recently, hard times as she wandered Hyborea looking for a home. She is curvy where she should be. Her face is expressive, and she exercises exquisite control over her expressions, to further whatever aim she may have at a given time. =Personality= Lyrikae's experience under the iron hammer of the Snake God's clergy has left her hard, distrustful of nearly anyone, and difficult to connect with on a personal level. She is head-strong, dominant, and perfectly willing to do morally ambiguous things in order to further her aims. Yet she uses these attributes as a facade to hide inner truths that she would never admit to: She is lonely, and the horrors of her training have left her emotionally fragile and, sometimes, vulnerable. The lack of any sort of significant companionship throughout her early life has caused her to be fiercely, utterly loyal to the few friends that she does have. Her ability to manipulate her Set-given powers has instilled a great deal of confidence within her -- confidence that is immediately obvious when dealing with her. =History= Lyrikae ak-Kephira was born in Pteion, in southwestern Stygia, to Stygian parents who came up short when the Priests of Set and their magi came calling for tribute to the snake-headed God. Rather than sacrifice their own lives, they selfishly gave the priests their daughter as payment. She was 5 years old at the time. Her early years were spent in scut work supporting the clergy of Set at the temple they took her to in the city of Set. Running errands, helping to prepare meals, ointments, tinctures...whatever the cruel masters and mistresses wished her to do. They ran her ragged, often working her small form for 14 or more hours per day, careless of her physical or emotional health. Around age 10, she was initiated into the novice rites, and her education in the service of Set began. She learned to fight with weapons and armor first, and eventually began to progress to the ability to call on the mighty power of Set himself. Clergy laughed heartlessly as she mishandled thunder and lightning during her training, often injuring herself severely to their cruel amusement. An old priestess, face wrinkled and spotted, took an interest in the young girl for reasons of her own, and taught her what the other clergy would not: that she could heal herself, also, with the powers that she was learning. This led to a new era in her training. Laughter and abuse became less frequent as the clergy realized that she had serious potential, sometimes even besting her tutors with arcane energies. At age 17, her face was tattooed, marking her as a Slave of Set, while Set's symbol linked the facial tattoo down to her breasts. This is when the clergy decided that she was too dangerous to them, and decided to take action. For the next 6 years, she was abused and tortured in the name of Set, used in foul rites to proclaim their devotion and worship. The priests told her that her agony, blood, and sweat served to empower the God, bringing him that much closer to manifestation in the physical world. 4 acolytes were engaged at all times to damp her arcane powers, allowing the clergy to do as they wished to mind and body. At the age of 23, the decrepit old priestess once more intervened, cackling maliciously as she told the young woman that she was one of Set's chosen, and that she had allowed the abuses to temper her soul in the fires of hate. Lyrikae, enraged at both the betrayal of one who she'd grown to trust, if even in a small manner, howled to the heavens, calling on Set's power in greater quantities than she had ever before, and killed the old woman. Knowing that her life was forfeit to the other clergy for such a heinous act -- and wondering, terrified, why Set did not strike her down --, she fled the temple, finally escaping to make of herself what she could. She survived by doing anything she could. Mercenary work, trading, scouting, hunting, and the occasional tumble in the furs. She tried them all, but has yet to find her place in the world. She knows this, though: something is missing within her. Something important. Category:Stygian Tempest of Set Player CharactersCategory:Female Player CharactersCategory:Tempest of Set